1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label printing and applying machine, and more particularly to a code plate device which is attached to the machine so as to add information to that provided by the printing device of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One embodiment of prior art code plate device includes a space formed at the back of the printing device, through which a code plate can be attached to or detached from the printing head by manually pinching a leaf spring which acts as the knob of the device. In another embodiment there is attached to the back of the printing device a case body, and a code plate is transversely slid into or out of engagement with the case body.
However, with the first embodiment, the fingers of the operator of the machine may touch the ink roller or rollers of the printing device and be dirtied with ink. In addition, the attachment or detachment of the code plate itself is troublesome. With the other embodiment, on the other hand, the code plate cannot be directly attached to the label printing and applying machine whereby the case body becomes indispensable, and retaining means having a complex construction, such as a heart-shaped cam groove, is required for retaining that code plate. As a result, the code plate device as a whole is so large-sized as to raise its production cost.